Estrellas, cuiden de mi
by Luriana
Summary: Porque no fue sino hasta los doce años, cuando me di cuenta que que los finales felices solo son escritos para cuentos infantiles, porque es complicado explicarle a los niños que ganar no es sinónimo de no perder, pero a mí eso no me importó hasta que las lagrimas de Teddy rodaron por sus mejillas, dándome así la oportunidad de conocer el dolor de perder.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowlling, la historia es 100% producto de mi imaginación. **

**Fic para el reto "Heridas de Guerra" del foro "La sala de los Menesteres"**

**=Estrellas, cuiden de mi=**

Hoy como cada 3 de mayo, visto de negro para celebrar aquel acontecimiento llevado a cabo hace casi treinta años. Parece absurdo que ahora, después de tanto tiempo, las heridas comiencen a perforar mi alma y que el vacio lo sienta después de tantos años.

Sin embargo para mí no era fácil imaginar un gemelo de tío George muerto, o un profesor que llevara el mismo nombre que mi hermano siendo un héroe mundial. Para mí, en cada 3 de mayo se celebraba la victoria de mi papá, las alabanzas de todos los magos y los agradecimientos de la comunidad, diciendo que por él la vida era mejor; por ende yo no entendía porque mi abuela Molly lloraba cuando mi papá daba su discurso o porque mi mamá se encerraba en su habitación pidiendo no ser molestada, tampoco entendía porque la familia de Scorpius Malfoy desaparecía por esas fechas llevándoselo a él de la escuela. Si se supone que el bien había ganado ¿Por qué las lagrimas?

Pero no fue sino hasta que cumplí los doce años cuando me di cuenta que toda victoria conlleva perdidas y que el vivieron felices por siempre, es simplemente una utopía y la última frase de un libro infantil, aquella que los escritores ponen para no tener que explicarles a los infantes que en medio de la batalla que el príncipe libra para salvar a su princesa se lleva consigo a más personas que también querían su final feliz. Tal vez mi padre no luchó por su princesa, pero si libró una batalla en la que el final de la familia de Teddy no fue precisamente feliz.

Fue por esa razón, gracias Teddy, que descubrí el verdadero significado de las heridas de guerra y como estas dolían. Aquel mayo del 2020 cuando vestida de negro, con mi cabello recogido en una coleta y una sonrisa en el rostro, me dirigí a la conmemoración de la victoria. Mis padres iban serios, James miraba a través de la ventana del carro y se reía de cualquier cosa que pasara delante de sus narices, Albus inmerso en sus auriculares era difícil que entendiera algo; sin embargo Teddy, a lado mío, miraba hacia el vacio e intentaba concentrarse en cualquier cosa. Teddy, siendo una persona alegre y llena de vida, lucía deprimida y aislada del mundo. Verlo así, era algo que detestaba y me hacía sentir impotente, porque él, el chico que siempre me regalaba golosinas y me cargaba en sus hombros cuando estaba triste no tenia esos hoyuelos que se le formaban cuando sonreían ni esos ojos verdes que expresaban vida. Al parecer, él notó mi mirada porque inmediatamente me miró y mientras me tomaba la mano fingía una sonrisa.

En ese momento, recordé la primera vez que lo vi llorar frente a dos tumbas en el cementerio del valle de Gryffindor. Esa vez, yo tenía cinco años pero recuerdo a la perfección como mi papá le susurró algo al muchacho de quince años que no dejaba de llorar. Teddy asintió y caminó hacia mí para sujetarme la mano y sonreírme tímidamente. Le pregunté porque lloraba, y él sin dudarlo me dijo que extrañaba a sus papás, a quienes a pesar de no recordar, necesitaba; ingenuamente le pregunté donde se encontraban y él me hizo mirar el cielo, explicándome que las dos extrañas mas brillosas eran sus papás.

Cuando Teddy me tomó la mano en el carro, siete años después de que él me hubiera explicado quienes eran sus padres, no me tomé la molestia de preguntarle si estaba bien; sería una pregunta de lo más estúpida, pero si sujete sus dedos con fuerza y trate de sonreírle; yo no sabía lo que él estaba sintiendo, yo tenía a mi familia, a mis padres y todo lo que pudiera soñar, pero al ver sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y su mano temblar bajo la mía, entró en mi la sensación de protegerlo; a pesar de que yo era pequeña, queria dar todo para que Ted no llorara otra vez.

Llegando a casa, subí a mi habitación con la esperanza de no ser molestada y de que mis padres se quedaran abajo viendo alguna película con mis hermanos y Teddy, algo que hacíamos después de cada evento social para olvidarnos un poco de la tención. Una vez en mi recamara, rebusqué entre mis cosas y comencé a buscar cualquier curiosidad que fuera útil para crear dos estrellas, sería fácil hacerlo a base de magia pero a mis doce años, sería amonestación el agitar la varita a fuera de Hogwarts, escuela a la cual volvaria el día siguiente. Encontré tela, calcomanías y algunos brillitos, pero hacía falta algo más; sin saber muy bien que era eso que necesitaba, camine hacia la habitación de mis padres y comencé a remover las cosas de mi madre. Ya estaba cansada de buscar, así que mi última opción era la parte superior de su closet, por lo cual comencé a escalar los cajones hasta llegar a fondo alto. Una vez ahí, me apoyé en mis codos para observar mejor, pero el peso me ganó y caí de espaldas seguida de un pequeño baúl.

Confiada en que nadie en la sala escucharía, después de sobarme la cabeza, abrí el maletín encontrándome así con un enorme cofre de los recuerdos. En él había cartas, fotografías, envolturas de ranas de chocolate, algunos paquetes de broma, un pequeño cuaderno, entre otras cosas. Ignorando mi dolor, abrí el cuaderno y al percatarme que era la letra de mi mamá comencé a leerlo.

_Fred. Han pasado años en los que no hablo de ti. _

_Según mis papás era bueno que habláramos de ti y de tu valentía, que no hacerlo fuera un insulto a tu memoria. Pero ya sabes que yo no obedezco a mis papás y que odio tu maldita valentía, porque gracias a ella te has ido. Cada que ellos comenzaban hablar de ti, yo salía corriendo sin importarme que me dijeran inmadura o me regañaran. Pero hoy decidí escribir algo para ti, porque ¿Sabes? Mañana me casaré y sí, soy muy feliz. Pero no puedo evitar recordar las veces que me prometiste arruinar mi boda, que juraste matar a mi novio y que te empeñaste en decir que tú y George eran las personas que tenían que entregarme al maldito afortunado que ahora me tendría. ¿Y bien, Fred? ¿Estarás mañana en mi boda? _

Una extraña melancolía apareció en mi cuerpo. A pesar de que a mí no me afectaba la muerte del gemelo de mi tío George, sentir las palabras de mi mamá era un golpe muy fuerte. Pasé las hojas rápidamente y me encontré con algo más.

_Fred. ¿Sabes lo que hizo el tonto de George? Le puso Fred a su hijo. _

_¿Cómo se supone que le pondré al mío? No puede haber dos Fred en la familia. Harry insiste en que yo escoja el nombre, pero si George ya lo arruinó no puedo poner tu nombre ¿verdad? Pero quiero que mi hijo sea como tú, quiero verlo sonreír y reírse de cualquier travesura. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos con Sirius? Nosotros tres: George, tú y yo, éramos lo que Sirius necesitaba para estar feliz en esta mansión. Creo que le diré a Harry que quiero que se llame Sirius porque él me recuerda mucho a ti. _

Una vez les pregunté a mis papás el significado de nuestros nombres, y sentí orgullo al llamarme como mi abuela, aquella que murió por salvar a mi padre. Pero nunca pensé que comenzara a llorar por descubrir la procedencia del nombre de James.

_Fred. Necesito que estés aquí para que golpees a Harry._

_¿Sabes cómo se llamará nuestro segundo hijo? ¡Albus Severus! Si, se que esta vez era el turno de Harry de elegir, pero teniendo tantos nombres en el mundo, llama a nuestro bebe como esos maestros que lo ayudaron mucho. Está bien, no hare drama. Porque además este niño sacó los ojos de Harry, y su cabello. No te preocupes, se que en algún momento saldrá un pelirrojo._

Esa frase me hizo pensar que si yo no hubiera nacido pelirroja, aun mis papás seguirían haciendo niños.

_Fred. ¡Ya nació un pelirrojo y es una niña!_

_Se llamara Lily, Harry escogió ese nombre pero yo elegí Luna. Porque quiero que alumbre mis noches y que este cerca de las estrellas, cerca de ti. En mis escritos anteriores te he narrado como me siento respecto a mis embarazos, en este no lo hice porque simplemente no podía hacer nada. Creo que esta niña es la que más se parece a ti. No dejo de patalear en mi panza y hoy no dejo de llorar hasta que le di el osito que mi mamá hizo que me regalaras cuando nací. Te prometo que le hablare de ti y que hare que se sienta orgullosa de su tío. _

Fue ahí, donde no pude contener las lágrimas y el sentimiento de culpa me invadió. Ellos me hablaron tanto de mi tío que llegó un momento en que lo odie, ¿Si había muerto diez años antes de que yo naciera porque me concerniría? Fui tonta y egoísta, pero el leer esas palabras hizo que mi cabeza diera vueltas, obligándome a ir al suelo para llorar. Pero no podía hacerlo, no aun. Sollozando seguí buscando curiosidades y encontré una envoltura de un chocolate.

_El recuerdo más feliz es aquel que alejara tus miedos. _

Junto a esa basura, estaba una foto. Calculaba que mi papá tenía mi edad o era tal vez, solo un año mayor. Estaba sonriendo, junto a un hombre que se veía demacrado pero también que sonreía. En ese momento me di cuenta que era el padre de Teddy, pues los ojos eran prácticamente los mismos. Más fotos rondaban por el lugar, unas con títulos extraños como _ED _o como_ ODF._

—¿Lily?_ —_me preguntó una voz desde la puerta. Alcé mi rostro y me encontré con toda mi familia mirándome.

Mi mamá se apresuró a recoger las cosas, pero papá sujeto su hombro y asintió. Todos quedamos dentro de la habitación de mis padres y nos sentamos alrededor del maletín. Teddy recogió la foto de mi padre con el suyo para mirarla detenidamente, después de unos segundos mi papá le tendió la foto que se denominaba _ODF _y señaló a dos personas que sonreían felizmente.

—Tu padre siempre se opuso a sentir amor hacia tu madre,_ —_le dijo mi papá a Teddy_—_él era mayor y creía que no valía la pena estar con alguien que tenia tantos problemas de personalidad. Pero murieron abrasados y amándose el uno al otro.

—Lo sé—susurró Teddy.

—Perdónenme—murmuré y todos me miraron— en todos estos años, no me ha importado nada de lo que ustedes han sentido, yo celebraba esa guerra porque tu papi saliste ganador, sin pensar que ganar no es sinónimo de no perder.

—Nadie puede siquiera imaginarse lo que esos tiempos fueron para nosotros. Hermione y tu tío Ron siempre estuvieron ahí para mí, sin contar el gran amor de tu madre sin el cual no habría podido sobrevivir después de eso. Yo no quiero que ustedes sientan el vacio que esa guerra dejo, pero tampoco me gusta que lo tomen a juego. No saben todo lo que nosotros perdimos.

—¿Por qué Malfoy se aleja en estos días? —preguntó Albus intrigado.

—Los Malfoy no fueron de las familias mejores libradas, el padre de Scorpius sufrió muchísimo. Scorpius, según Hermione, sintió el rechazo de todos al entrar a la sociedad. Todos lo odiaban por ser hijo de un mortifago que termino casándose con una impura.

—¿Impura? —peguntó James mientras revisaba algunas cartas.

—Solía llamársele así a las personas que eran de padres muggles—indicó mi mamá—lo cual era una estupidez, pero desde que Hermione se volvió heroína quitaron ese concepto del diccionario, sin embargo en el mundo de los magos con más tradiciones eso no ha cambiado mucho.

—Y si los Malfoy lo son ¿Por qué Hermione es parte de ellos? —pregunté curiosa.

—Nadie sabe cómo fue que terminaron juntos, Hermione se fue a estudiar fuera y regresó comprometida con Malfoy. Cosas que nadie entiende—se burló mi mamá. —Pero bueno, es hora de irse a dormir.

Todos nos levantamos, menos Teddy que se quedo contemplando las fotografías que tenía en las manos.

—Llévatelas—dijo mi papá

—Pero Harry, son tuyas—se opuso Ted.

—¿Me las guardarías? —Teddy sonrió y asintió

Fue así como esa noche, me pasé creando imágenes en mi mente y valorando lo que ahora tenía.

Hoy, mi padre se ha colocado su corbata roja y ha suspirado frente al espejo. Mi madre ha dado un beso a la foto de mi tío Fred y Hermione ha venido de la mano de Draco Malfoy . Todos me esperan a mí; mi ahora novio, Teddy me dio un anillo que dijo encontró entre las cosas de su madre y estoy ajustándolo a mi dedo. Estoy a punto de salir, pero como cada año desde que colgué las estrellas en mi techo, pongo una marquita, un símbolo que significa el honor que tengo de que esas personas estén cuidando de nosotros.

* * *

—_Entonces, ¿Emparentamos, Tonks?_

—_Mi bebe con la hija de Potter, no lo puedo creer. _

—_Quién lo diría, Lunatico, tu hijo y mi nieta._

—_Ya me imagino la cara de mi Harry cuando se enteró que su ahijado seria ahora su yerno._

—_Pues bien, ahora solo queda cuidarlos._

—_¿Opinas que les lancemos condones?_

—_Eres un idiota, Black._

* * *

¡Hola! Pues aquí les dejo mi reto.

Lo hice en dos horas, porque en la semana por más que trate de escribir la escuela no me dejaba y ahorita estuve a punto de renunciar pero antes muerta que rendida, que ni mi mano vendada fue obstáculo para venir aquí. Pero bien, reconozco que no es de mis mejores escritos, y el titulo, un horror, pero bueno.

Lo sé, metí cosas que ni al caso como Draco/Hermione pero son tan adorables. Y dude en poner a Lily con Scorp o con Teddy, pero decidí que Ted la necesitaba más.

En fin, no espero felicitaciones porque si yo me dejara review no me felicitaría jaja, pero ya saben que cualquier opinión es bienvenida. Y ahora dejo a lado mi alma de escritora para sacar mi mente de ingeniera, en pocas palabras, me iré a hacer mi tarea de geometría.

Besos

¿Review?

~Luriiana~


End file.
